The Mighty Avengers
by Navek
Summary: Revamped version my Avengers Assemble story. After the Galactus event, the Avengers have decided to operate on an even larger scale! New recruits! A New HQ! And even bigger threats that only Earth's Mightiest Heroes can stand against!


**Author's Note 1: Yes, I've cancelled Avengers Assemble. It seems I've made the same mistake as some of my other fanfics; trying to follow along with the plot of a TV show but with a few tweaks. And with Assemble, I was attempting to follow the overall plot of the TV show while also continuing EMH's story. It was too confusing and I thought of just quitting fanfiction all together. And while I am working on the first script for my own comic, I still want to write the Avengers (hopefully I'll get to write the actual comic one day). And I thought about what direction I wanted to take the characters of EMH and the theme of getting bigger. And what other comic is all about big? The Authority! But don't worry, the Avengers aren't going to kill civilians to kill a single supervillain or drown an alternate world country. But they are going to be on the same scale as the Authority. So sit back and watch as my crazy fanboy mind is digitized into the biggest story I've ever written. Even bigger than Knights of Earth and Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes. **

**Let's get this show on the road! **

**And then there came a day unlike any other. When Earth's Mightiest Heroes found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born! To fight the foes no single superhero could withstand. **

**Time Traveling Conquerors, Alien Invaders, Psychotic robots, the Masters of Evil and beings that can destroy planets. The Avengers have beaten all of them. However, these victories often came with a price or have been won based on pure luck. As powerful as they are, the Avengers are but a small band of heroes. And the next crisis might be their last. **

**The solution was a simple answer to a complex problem. **

_Avengers Mansion..._

In the conference room, Tony Stark was browsing through images of the Galactus Incident, the Secret Invasion, the Kang War and other events. As he was browsing, the hammer-wielding avenger Thor walked in.

"What vexes you Iron Man?" The asgardian asked. "It is rare for you to look at battles past."

The armored Avenger thought for a second before answering his fellow hero. "I've been thinking about this for a while. All these battles, all these wars. We won, but just by the skin of our teeth."

"Aye. When Loki conquered Asgard, I felt as though all was lost until you and the rest of the Avengers arrived."

"And that Surtur guy is still loose right?"

"Yes, the fire demon continues to elude even Heimdall's great sight." The thunderer said begrudgingly. "As long as Surtur is free, all of the nine realms are in jeopardy."

"For what I've read about asgardian folklore, I'm guessing he's almost as strong as Galactus. And we needed to call in almost every hero we know to handle him. And who knows if the next time we battle some crazed nutjob will be our last."

"What do you suggest?" Thor asked. Tony looked at footage of the Galactus event and watched the multiple heroes fighting against the heralds in different parts of the world. "Jarvis, assemble the team. We've got work to do."

"_Very well sir."_ The AI responded.

"Sometimes the biggest problems can be solved the simplest solutions."

"What solution is that?" Thor asked as Tony brought up a holoscreen with the Avengers symbol. The genius smirked before addressing his fellow avenger.

"We need to get bigger."

_**Navek Presents **_

_**The Mighty Avengers**_

_** Chapter 1: One Giant Leap (Part 1) **_

_Five months later..._

_Sydney..._

The people of the Australian capital were going about their morning. A man was walking to work through a crowd. However, everything stopped as a beam of light shot into the sky and opened a gigantic portal. Out of the portal came an armada of alien warriors on flying platforms, fighter jets and giant flying snake creatures. One of the aliens spotted the humans and yelled out in it's natural language.

"(Kill them all!)"

And in mere seconds, Sydney became hell on Earth. The aliens vaporizing civilians and police with their weapons. The fighters and flying serpents shot down any air force planes that responded. All in all, it was a massacre.

Ten minutes after they arrived, the aliens left, leaving the city in ruins. Around twenty people managed to survive the attack, and they all had the same thought: Why?

_The Peak, Newly built HQ of S.W.O.R.D..._

"What the hell just happened!?" Abigail Brand yelled. "How did an alien armada blow up Sydney? Shouldn't we have seen the invasion coming?"

Sydren, the alien engineer, looked at the screen in horror. "The Chitauri." He whispered.

"Anything you'd like to share with us?" The half-alien woman asked.

"It's the Chitauri. It's the D'ast Chitauri!" Sydren yelled. "They've marked the Earth! We're dead! WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

"No we're not." The two turned and saw Ms. Marvel entered the bridge.

"Danvers, where the hell were you and the Avengers?" Abigail asked.

"The U-Foes were trying to set off a nuclear reactor to increase their powers. We stopped them but then these scum took us by surprise." The Kree-empowered heroine clenched her fist in anger. "It won't happen again."

_The Alpha-Centauri space system..._

On the bridge of the Chitauri flagship, the commanders were viewing specs of earth technology.

"(The Kree must be more pathetic then I thought if they lost to a such a primitive species.)" A female commander stated.

"(Perhaps the Terrans are careful in hiding their more impressive technology.)"

"(What about the ones called 'The Avengers'?)"

"(Bah. One group of evolved apes is hardly a threat. The Guardians they are not.)"

"(If they really are so insignificant, why did we not attack their 'New York City'?)"

"(Because only a fool would attack their enemy head-on without a plan. Only after we have razed the rest of their world shall we exterminate these so-called heroes.)" The main general stated.

_Elsewhere..._

Tony Stark and Yellowjacket were working on a new conference table. They were interrupted by Carol entering the room.

"Did you get the info?" Yellowjacket asked.

"Yup." Carol said as she showed them a flash-drive. "And I gotta say, these Chitauri make the Kree

look like pacifists."

"That bad, huh?" Tony replied as he took the drive. "T'Challa, Jan and Thor are already helping in relief efforts. Cap, Viz, Clint and Bruce are almost done with the U-Foes' transfer to Hydro-base."

"That's not gonna be enough. We need the others." The former air force pilot stated.

"You wanna bring a bunch of rookies into war? Brilliant." Yellowjacket said sarcastically as Tony looked over the data on his Starkpad.

"She's right." Tony said as he looked up. "JARVIS, call back all active duty Avengers and initiate Assembly Protocol 21-1610. Codename: Wake the World."

_New Orleans..._

An african-american harbour patrol officer with dreads was inspecting some crates until something in her pocket started beeping. She pulled out an Avengers ID card. "This officer Rambeau. I'm going to have to call it a night." She talked into her transceiver as her body started to glow.

_**Spectrum, the Living Light.**_

_Illinois... _

A korean-american team wearing a green jacket, a red shirt underneath, jeans and red & white sneakers was browsing through some junk food at a rest area with his pet bady coyote walking next to him. He then pulled a beeping Avengers ID from his coat pocket and grabbed an arm full junk food.

_**Amadeus Cho, Mastermind Excellio.**_

_Great Britain..._

A passenger jet with a broken jet engine was in a nose-dive. The pilots were trying to keep the plane level but to no avail. Outside the plane, a red, whiter & blue blur zoomed towards the falling aircraft. The panicking passengers were terrified, but suddenly, the plane started to level itself. On the ground, a rescue worker looked through a pair of binoculars and saw what had stopped the plane.

A tall man wearing a uniform top patterned after the British flag, a matching mask with an open mouth, white gloves, white pants, and dark blue boots. A few minutes later, the man helped the plane down and the passengers were getting out safely.

"Everyone alright?" The man asked.

"We are, thanks to you Captain." One of the pilots answered. The man smiled until he heard beeping coming from his pocket and pulled out an Avengers ID card.

"Sorry chaps, I've got other business to attend to." The hero said as he took off into the sky.

_**Captain Britain, Protector of the Omniverse.**_

_Colorado..._

The Falcon slid his ID card into his pocket as he jumped off a building, deploying his wings and taking to the air.

_**Falcon, King of the Skies.**_

_Madripoor..._

Another drug dealer was knocked out, courtesy of the Black Widow. As she pulled out her ID, one dealer yelled as he tried to attack, only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face.

**_Black Widow, the world's greatest spy._**

_Los Angeles..._

A building was burning down as people gathered in fear. The firefighters looked up as they attempted to get close. "It's no use! The flames are too massive! We can't get close!"

Running through the crowd as a young girl with gothic clothing and pink highlights in her hair. She bit down on her thumb as she rushed past the firefighters, who yelled at her to get back.

_"When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge."_ She chanted as a staff with a circle and rings at the tip burst out of her chest in a flash of light. She grabbed the staff with both hands and held it up at the burning building.

"Absorb!" A large vacuum wind emerged from the circle, drawing the flames to it. The fires where sucked into the vacuum and withing a few moments, the wind died out and flames were gone. The crowd and the people inside the building were stunned before bursting in applause. The girl smiled until she heard a blinking sound and pulled out her ID card.

_**Sister Grimm, the Bringer of Magic.**_

_Manhattan apartment..._

Peter Parker was working on a paper until something in his Avengers ID card started beeping."Alright." The young superhero said with joy. He slid his card into his pocket and headed for the roof.

_**Spider-Man, Amazing web-slinger.**_

_Toronto..._

An MRD convoy was rounding up some civilians. "Let's get these muties to the facility." The head grunt said.

"You can't do this! You can't take my son away you facists!" A woman said as she and several others started to pushed against a group of MRD soldiers with riot shields. The Nimrods floated up, ready to intervene.

"This for your own safety! Stand back!" A soldier said, arming his weapon, until it was yanked out of his hand by an invisible force.

_"Mutant threat detech..."_ A Nimrod said before all of them started to malfunction and were then torn apart by magnetic forces. The soldiers turned towards the sound of footsteps. They saw a woman with green hair, two emerald lenses in front of her eyes and wore a green outfit with black highlights and a metal belt.

"Kidnapping children is a criminal offense. Especially outside your own country." The woman stated as the soldiers aimed their weapons at her. "I'll give you one chance to surrender, before I get violent."

"Light her up!" The soldiers and the robots unleashed a barrage of bullets. However, much their shock, the woman flicked her wrist and the bullets stopped in front of her, suspended in the air.

"Here's a little hint; don't shoot metal bullets at the Mistress of Magnetism." The woman said as the bullets dropped. She swung her arm and the barrels of the guns twisted, rendering them useless. The MRD soldiers dropped their weapons and held their hands up. "Now isn't that easier."

The woman raised her hand and ripped the doors off the trucks, letting the children go. A zebra-patterned boy hugged his mom and the woman looked up at the hero. "Thank you."

"No problem." The superheroine said as something started beeping in her pocket and she pulled out an Avengers ID card. "Well, I guess I've got to go." She turned to the MRD soldiers and glared at them. "If I hear that you clowns are harassing mutants again, I won't be so nice next time." And with that, the woman flew into the air.

_**Polaris, the Mistress of Magnetism.**_

_Avengers Mansion, a few hours later..._

Captain Britain arrived down at the mansion and saw that some of the other heroes were already gathered.

"Britty, what's up?" Spider-Man asked as the two fist-bumped.

"Apparently something important." The Captain said as he looked at the other heroes. "So who are these people?"

"The name's Spectrum." The dread-wearing woman (now dressed in a white outfit with silver circles, red boots and a brown trenchcoat) introduced herself. "And we got called just like you did."

"Black Panther told me the Avengers were expanding their ranks, but I didn't think they meant all of us." Captain Britain stated.

"Well we've been waiting for ten minutes." Sister Grimm said. "The doors are still locked."

_"Actually, I've been waiting for all of you to show up."_ JARVIS spoke from the front door monitor, surprising everyone.

"The hell?" Polaris exclaimed.

"Sweet." Amadeus said as he saw the A.I.

_"Be careful. You might feel a bit disorientated."_ The A.I. said as they heard the door unlocking. Spider-Man opened the door as the rest of the heroes followed him. And they were shocked.

_"Welcome to Infinite Avengers Mansion."_ True to the name, the inside of the structure was similar to the original Avengers Mansion, but both the hallways and the ceiling seemed to go on forever.

"Anyone else feel like we walked onto a Doctor Who set?" Falcon asked, blown back by the new base.

"This... this is impossible." Black Widow said.

"Well, we're walking in it." Spider-Man asked. "Uh, JARVIS. What's the deal with Avengers Mansion looking like Wonderland?"

"_Dr. Pym AKA Yellowjacket has been experimenting with shrinking portions of time and space."_ JARVIS stated. _"This entire base exists within what he calls a PYM POCKET." _

"Impressive. Almost as impressive as the Crystal Citadel." Captain Britain said.

"The what?" Spectrum asked.

"Never mind that now." JARVIS stated as an array of holographic arrows appeared. "Please report to the meeting room. Just follow the arrows."

A few minutes later, the new Avengers arrived at the meeting room. The ten veteran Avengers (Iron Man in his armor, Thor, the Hulk, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Captain America, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel and Vision) were already there waiting for them.

"Nico, tis good to see you again." Thor said as he approached the young sorceress.

"You too, big guy." Sister Grimm said as the two hugged.

"Love the new costume, Lorna." Wasp said.

"Thanks Jan. And Hank, we really got to give the blueprints for this place. It's... unbelievable." Polaris said as she greeted her fellow scientist.

"Cap, what's going on?" Falcon asked his partner.

"A war." The super-soldier turned towards the other Avengers. "Everyone, take your seats."

A few seconds later, the Avengers were all sitting at the new conference table. Iron Man pressed a button and brought up footage of the destroyed Sydney.

"About eight hours ago, Australia was attacked. And as you guys can probably tell, it wasn't a pretty sight." The armored Avenger explained.

"Who did this?" Black Widow asked.

Ms. Marvel brought up footage of the alien attackers. "They're called the Chitauri. According S.W.O.R.D.'s resident alien, the Chitauri were once a peaceful race. Until they made first contact with a species called the Brood. They enslaved the Chitauri and after a few decades of slavery, the slaves revolted and killed their oppressors. But they didn't just stop there. They traveled to the Brood homeworld and murdered everyone on the planet, innocent or not. Afterwards, the Chitauri have been traveling through multiple star systems, razing planets and integrating their technology with their own."

"Good lord." Captain Britain commented.

"And apparently, they send advance scouts to create portals decades in advance." Black Panther said as blueprints of a circular alien device was shown on the table. "We found this device in the wreckage. From examining this device, we'll be able to detect the next invasion wave the second it happens."

"Now before anyone asks, let me say something." Captain America said as he stood up. "I know for many of you, this may seem like overwhelming. It is. But each of you were picked to because each of you bring a new skill to the table. And now we need those skills. But if any of you feel like this may be too much for you, no one will hold it against you if you leave."

The new Avengers thought about for a second until they nodded to each other. "Cap, I think I speak for everybody when I say we're in." Spidey stated.

"Someone's got to avenge all those victims." Spectrum said. "That's our name, after all."

"Good to know." Cap said as he held his hand out. The founding Avengers (Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Wasp, Yellowjacket) placed their hands on top of his. The later Avengers (Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Vision) joined in followed by the new Avengers.

And thus, a new era begins.

_A week later..._

Alarms started blaring throughout the Mansion. "Showtime, people!" Iron Man stated as the rest of the Avengers gathered in the meeting room. "We got a Chitauri reading in Berlin, Germany."

"Setting coordinates." Yellowjacket said as a glowing square portal appeared in the room.

"You've tested this right?" Polaris asked.

"It works. Nothing happened to me." Hulk said.

"Okay, has anyone who doesn't have a gamma-enhanced healing factor tested this?"

"Get a move on!" Ms. Marvel said as the group ran through the portal. When they came out of the other end, the Avengers were in Berlin and saw a beam of light shooting from the top of the Pergamon Museum.

"So is anyone gonna say it?" Spider-Man asked.

"Don't worry, Cap's got it." Wasp said as she shrunk to action-figure size.

As the first wave of Chitauri came through the portal, Captain America raised his shield over his head and bellowed two legendary words.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

And with that, the battle had begun. Ms. Marvel, Spectrum and Captain Britain charged as the airborne opponents at high speed. Spectrum zig-zagged through several platforms, destroying them and making the aliens fall. Captain Britain body-checked a platform and rammed it into another. Ms. Marvel blasted two fighters with energy blasts. She was hit by some blasts, but she absorbed the blasts and hit back.

As the ground troops started deploying, the Hulk landed in the middle of them, sending a bunch of the grunts flying. With a roar, the green goliath started knocking down the invaders like they were blowing pins. A platoon of soldiers were attempting to outflank the Hulk.

"Pitfall!" A purple magic circle appeared under the troopers before the ground crumbled beneath them. Sister Grimm was floating in the air with the Staff of One raised. A fighter tried to shot her but she weaved past the blasts. "Malfunction!" The fighter did just that and crashed.

Vision dropped Hawkeye at a roof top and the cowled archer started firing trick arrows at Chitauri aircraft. He fired an arrow that split up into EMP shrapnel that took down one of them. Vision blasted an aircraft with a solar beam. He followed up by flying towards a floating platform and phased his hands through two passengers, incapacitating him.

Black Panther, Captain America and Spider-Man were protecting civilians from footsoldiers. Spidey flipped over two soldiers, webbed their heads and smacked them together. "Yeesh, you guys take the evil alien thing to the extreme." The web-slinger said as he dodged some laser blasts and kicked one of them in the face.

Cap blocked a shot with his shield before tossing the shield, which ricocheted off six soldiers. The shield returned to him just as a spear-wielding alien ran at him. The WW2 hero quickly turned, blocked the attack, and knocked the spear out of his opponent's hand before punching them out.

Black Panther tossed six vibranium daggers and knocked out a group of soldiers. He brought two daggers together and formed his dual energy staff, slashing at a few other soldiers.

Yellowjacket had grown to giant size, grappling a Chitauri Leviathan. "Thor, heads up!" The giant Avenger and tossed the creature towards his teammate.

"Have at thee!" Thor yelled as he hit the monster, knocking in into the water below him. He then spun Mjolnir as he gathered lightning, causing storm clouds to appear. With a mighty yell, the Prince of Asgard unleashed a massive barrage of lightning, taking out a large amount of the invading force and even took out a few reinforcements that came through the portal.

Wasp flew past some footsoldiers and zapped them in the back of their necks, which was apparently their weak spot. She looked up and saw a barrage of missiles heading for populated buildings as Polaris flew up to them. Polaris raised both her hands and stopped them. "I'd make a 'taste your own medicine crack', but I'm guessing you guys don't speak english. She redirected the missiles and hit three Leviathans and a few flyers.

Iron Man carried both Amadeus and Black Widow towards the museum where the portal device was with Falcon covering them. The winged hero spun as he evaded laser blasts as he shot hardlight talons at some flying platforms. Iron Man dropped his two passengers with Black Widow shooting three soldiers as she fell and Amadeus calculated at insane speed before tossed a coin and jamming one of the enemy's laser gun, causing it to explode and knock back a group of them. Iron Man landed with them and fired his Uni-Beam, taking out a nearby platform.

"Get that portal closed!" The armored avenger said as he blasted more Chitauri with some repulsor blasts. Widow covered the young genius as he approached the device and plugged his phone into it.

"Give me five minutes."

"You got two." Black Widow said as she shot up some aliens.

Around the world, people watched as Earth's Mightiest fought tooth-and-nail against the Chitauri. Magneto felt a sense of pride as his daughter ensnared some grunts with street lamps. The town of Vista Verde cheered as the Hulk smashed down a leviathan. Spectrum's friends in harbour patrol watched as she fired a group of platforms with a wave of microwave energy. May Parker gasped as Spider-Man catapulted towards a flying platform and kicked the pilot off. A group of teenagers in L.A. held their breath as Sister Grimm created a barrier spell to block a barrage of lasers. Pepper and Rhrodey saw Iron Man unleash a missile barrage at some fighter jets. Sydren stared in disbelief as Ms. Marvel ripped out the cockpit of a fighter jet.

Amadeus' phone gave a green OK sign. "Get clear!" He pressed a button and unplugged it, setting the device to reverse. Captain Britain flew down, creating a force field to block some missiles before picking up the young man and the superspy with Iron Man close behind. The device unleashed a pulse that carried all the way to a portal. The portal started sucking in the Chitauri forces closest to it before the portal closed and the device exploded.

With reinforcements cut off, the invaders were taken down in a matter of minutes. The Avengers then decided to help the civilians. A group of kids cheered as Hulk carried them to safety.

"So, first mission with the new team. I think we did pretty good." Iron Man said as he and Cap were leading civilians to a medical tent.

"It's not over yet." Cap said, as he looked up at the sky. "If the data on the Chitauri is right, they won't give up without a fight. And waiting for them will take too long."

"In that case..." Hawkeye said as he helped an injured man. "How about we take the fight to them?"

_The main Chitauri fleet..._

"(Unacceptable!)" A general yelled as he watched footage of the Avengers fighting off the invading forces.

"(Perhaps the rumors of the Terran heroes was not as exaggerated as we believed.)"

"(Should we cancel the razing?)"

"(We have never been defeated before. And we won't be defeated now.)" The lead general stated. "(If it comes down to it, we will use the ender.)"

"(Do we really need to use it?)"

"(Who cares? We just need to raid another Kree outpost if we do use it)" A general said as they brought up an image of their ultimate weapon: a modified Nega-Bomb.

_To be concluded..._

**Author's note 2: So yeah, I kept most of the roster the same as "Avengers Assemble" but with a slight tweak. I've replaced Meggan with Polaris. I'm sorry for any fans of Meggan but I just can't seem to find any good ways of using her since I learned her powers are pretty insane. And as Eric at Gates once pointed out, Polaris is a hero who's potential has been wasted since most of comic book life has been her with the role of Havok's girlfriend (Thankfully she's getting a chance to shine in the All-New X-Factor). Plus, after seeing X-Men: First Class, I've learned how awesome Magnetic Powers are and figured that I couldn't use Magneto with a majorly convoluted story. Also, she has a Masters degree in geophysics so that's another one for the Brain Trust. **

**As for the Authority inspiration, the Avengers in this story operate on the small massive scale as the Authority but in a less violent and severely lest fascist way. They won't be taking over America or accept civilian casualties on either side. And yes, the title of this story also shows that I'm drawing inspiration from the Authority, the current Hickman era of the Avengers, and the series that got me into comics; Dan Slott's run on Mighty Avengers. **

**And as a special treat, here's a hint the six heroes who will complete the eventually 24 member roster. See if you can guess the real identities:**

**1. A Protector of the Universe**

**2. An Instructor at Avengers Academy**

**3. A modern Avenger who's also been a Hero for Hire**

**4. The Wielder of a Holy Weapon**

**5 & 6. A duo that keeps getting their powers swapped.**

**And as always, please remember to read and review! **


End file.
